The Dormouse and Alice
by Amzedel
Summary: After seeing Alice again, Jervis is completely incapable of forgeting her. So, Eva has to help them both work out their problems. Sequel to Arkham's new girl and Did he love me?, contains OC
1. Chapter 1

The snow that had covered the streets of Gotham only a month ago had completely melted away to the glorious first days of spring. Despite the dark and ominous nights in the city, the warm sun had a calming effect on people. Most accepted the cheerful façade that the season brought with it but, the ever present danger was still not ignored. With the consent blaring of the searchlights and police sirens no one ever really relaxed. Still, they went on about their lives as if they were the most interesting people you'd ever met, and if you were to be so lucky, they would be.

These people had such mundane stories of family and work, of movies and travels and other trivial things. But some, some harbored secrets and lies. One such individual sat silently and a small café on the other side of the city park. By outward appearance she seemed like any other person relaxing with a cup of coffee. Her long brown hair was tied back into a low ponytail going down her back and wore an outfit consisting of a light pink sundress and a fuchsia jacket. She seemed content to any casual passerby, but on the inside she was fuming.

"Where in the world is he?" she thought as she drummed her fingers on the plastic surface of her table.

Soon the 'he' that she was referring to came hurriedly through the small metal gate. It was a man in a forest green overcoat and a brown cap was tilted so low that it covered his eyes. Despite half his face being hidden you could still see his large nose and overbite, as well as the tuffs of blond hair that peeked out underneath his hat. He pulled a seat out to sit across from the woman, slightly out of breath.

"So sorry I'm late, I had a run in with a police officer that almost recognized me," He whispered to her.

"What did you do?" the woman asked, her eyed wide, making her sure her voice was hushed too.

"Oh, don't worry I ran around the corner the second his phone started to ring" She sighed in relief.

"Jervis you really should be more careful. Why don't you wear a disguise like I do?"

"I just don't feel as comfortable in them as you do, besides, aren't you just wearing a wig?" He looked closer at her and indeed the round tanned face, almond eyes, and thin lips were that of his newest companion Evangelina Torrez.

"I've been low on funds alright," she pouted playfully. Then she leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed and smirked. "But I have a plan to change that, are you in?"

"What do you propose we do?"

"It's just a simple bank heist. I go in as a helpless civilian, you have a couple of thugs chipped and set in different locations. Once I give a signal they pull out some knives and threaten the crowd while I get the money. I need plenty of goons, so I'd rather have them controlled than have to pay for them. Especially, since you can't really trusty most hired help now a days."

"Isn't it a bit risky? I mean, they have alarms to notify the police that we're there."

"You could control a teller and have them disable the alarms."

"I'm still not sure…" he hesitated.

"Fine, we can talk about it later in private," she said. Things like this needed planning anyways.

"In the meantime, why don't you join me for a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

"It feels so good to be out on a spring afternoon like this, doesn't it Jervis?"

Eva leaned back in the wooden bench that was along the path of the park. It was early afternoon so she and Jervis were practically alone, aside from the occasional jogger or skipping teenager. She was enjoying the freedom of being outside of Arkham, especially when it was in a public place. It proved her point that Gotham's people where useless. Jervis, on the other hand, was not as relaxed. He turned his head left and right, lowering his hat whenever people walked by. Eva didn't understand why he was so afraid, the citizens of Gotham were used to secretive people, besides, most weren't perceptive enough to notice him without his hatter attire.

"Jervis," she said while putting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. This only succeeded in making him jump. "Calm down, no one will suspect the mad hatter to be in the park in plain sight with a regular looking woman," she whispered.

He stared down at her with such a fearful expression on his face it made her anxious just looking at it.

"But I-I... Alice?"

His nervous demeanor vanished and he looked toward the other side of the parkas if in a trance. Eva turned to where his eyes were glued and indeed there was a girl standing there. Her blond hair clouded her face as she searched through her purse. Eva was about to question her friend just as he stood and stating walking to her. She immediately pulled him back onto the bench and had to restrain him. Quickly she pulled out a case and picked up to two pills, she knew Jervis hated taking them, but she stole some medication while at Arkham just in case. The pills were thrown into his mouth and she tugged his hair back to make him swallow. Luckily, there was no one close enough to have seen the display. She looked over at the girl and caught a glimpse of her face. She was around the same age as Eva and had a sweet youthful face. Was this really the Alice that had drove Jervis insane? He, thankfully, had calmed once he saw her slide into a taxi, and Eva released him from her grip. Worriedly, she scanned his face. He looked… lost. His eyes stayed transfixed to the spot where she had stood and he silently mouthed something she couldn't read.

"Jervis, are you alright?"

Still he muttered to himself, but much louder this time.

"I-I c-can't remember th-things as I used to."

Oh no, he was quoting Carroll again. Eva knew that was a clear sign he was beyond her reach. He was in his own reality, where nothing made sense to anyone else but him. There was no way of getting him back, or at least not one she's found. Sighing, she took his arm and started leading him to her current residence. He put up no fight, allowing her to guide him through the crowds, all while whispering of his wonderland.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Jervis, you haven't eaten anything in days."

Eva set down a bowl of noodles in front of the blonde man on the couch. He continued to silently read without so much as a glance towards her. She was worried. Ever since he had seen his old flame, he barely even spoke two words to her. All he did was mumble his little quotes, read his book, and work on his mind control band. Part of her thought Jervis was planning to kidnap Alice again, and he defiantly didn't need that

"Jervis I know what you're thinking, and I can't let you do it. Just forget about her and move on." Eva pleaded with him. At her words he finally tilted his head up to face her. His eyes were wide in question.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Then his voice suddenly grew harsher, "Explain yourself!"

Eva was getting frightened. She had seen her friend going off on a guard once, but he immediately snapped out of it and backed off. But now… now he was mad, in both senses of the word.

"Okay Jervis calm down," she said while grabbing the bottle of water on her coffee table and some pills from the case in her pocket. "Here take these."

His blue eyes went wild as he leapt towards her and knocked the water from her hand.

"If you drink too much from a bottle marked poison it's almost certain to disagree with you sooner or later," was his whispered response to her as he pushed her into the wall. Before he could do anything else she shoved him off her and pinned him to the ground. Again she took the pills and forced him to swallow. After a few minutes of him struggling, the pills took effect, and he started to show signs of dozing off. She helped him onto the couch, and left him to sleep while she checked on her bleeding lip.

"Guess I should tell Uncle Benny that his sleeping pills work," she looked over at Jervis, "Hopefully not too well"

She walked over to his work area across the room. Scattered around the table were tiny chips and wires she usually didn't pay mind to. Beside his usual headband was a new one he developed in the past few days. Hesitantly she picked it up and placed it on her head. Then, with a card in her hand, she crept up to his sleeping form and planted it behind his ear.

"Sorry, but I can't take care of you anymore Jervis."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alice, please make copies of these documents, I need them by 3:15."

"Yes ma'am."

I took the files from her and headed to the copy room on the next floor. Although it was just a simply task, I was really glad to leave my desk for a while. I've only been here for a month and a half, but I already feel like it's been forever. The days are slow and boring, it's just type, type, type all day long. There isn't even anyone to talk to besides my boss, and though I really like her, I learned my lesson the last time about getting close to co-workers.

As I absentmindedly rounded the corner, I almost bumped into someone walking to opposite direction. I quickly apologized to her and started to go to the elevator when she stopped me.

"Wait, I need some help, I don't know my way around." It'd be rude to just blow her off. I guess I could just tell her what she needs to know and get back to my work.

"What do you need to know?

"Well, I guess I'd need to know where the bathrooms are, don't want to get into an accident, you see. Then, I suppose the location of the exits would be nice in case of a fire. I don't want to be the idiot jumping out the window. Moreover, I'd love to know what the heck is in jell-o, but I you probably mean what I want to know at this moment, right."

The woman was… strange, and her monologue made me a bit uncomfortable, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be funny, but it just weird. I guess my discomfort was obvious because she immediately started to apologize.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm not a very good comedian as you can see. Why don't we start over," she held out her hand to me, "Hi, I'm Caroline Lewis."

I took her hand and shook it, "Alice Pleasance."

"Nice to meet you Alice, sorry I acted a bit weird, I've always had the tendency to be out of the ordinary when it comes to new situations. May have something to do with always moving as a child, but I also find that I babble until I say the wrong thing and make someone feel uneasy."

"Well, um… Oh, sorry I have to get these to the copy room, I have to go." I turned around, hoping to get away from the awkward conversation.

"I'll go with you! You can show me to my new boss' office when you're done."

She was working here! I know I shouldn't judge someone by the first meeting, but really this woman, Caroline, was… I don't even know what to call it! I didn't say anything though; I simply let her follow me. While we walked the, thankfully, short way to the copy room she kept telling me about herself. I wasn't really listening to her but I there was a piece of information that caught my attention.

"… but what I actually want to do is write. I always wanted to write my own plays, mysteries and dramas and…"

"You like theater?" I interrupted. I've always loved theater, especially musicals, as much as it's embarrassing to say. It's actually been a secret dream of mine to be a background dancer in a musical.

"Yup, I studied all things theater, from acting to writing to costumes and lighting. Hey, that rhymed. Ha!" she laughed. After finding common ground we started to talk more on our way out of the copy room.

"I used to dance when I was younger; I took lessons in ballet and tap."

"Cool, I tried to sing, but the teacher said I sang like a parrot"

"That's so mean!"

"I know! That's why I played a recording of a real parrot when she sang for us."

I giggled at the thought, I was really beginning to get used to her, despite her eccentricity.

"Oh," I remembered, "You never told me who your boss was."

"Yeah, her name was uh… Rebecca Albright"

I smiled, "She's my boss too."

"Awesome, we're working together, what's she like?"

"She's nice, not very talkative, but nice."

We had just walked into the room when Ms. Albright came out in a rush. Her auburn hair flashed past my face as she grabbed her case and coffee.

"Oh Alice," She turned to me," the appointment was moved up, do you have the contracts?"

"Yes, here they are, and the new secretary is here."

"What? Oh, yes, sorry I don't have time to say hello. I'm late, very late. Goodbye."And with that she left us on our own.

"Is she always that late?"

"No, but now that you mention it, she's always in a rush."

"Oh well, what should we do now."

"Do you like tea?"

"Are you kidding? My roommate used to make tea all the time; he practically drowned me in it."

"So, is that a no?" I asked confused.

"Actually it's a roommate is mad but yes, I'll take some."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about three weeks since Caroline started to work here, and she's been a welcome addition so far. She seems to be getting along with everyone in the office, and I'm really glad for that. People aren't avoiding me now that they see someone actually talking to me. I wonder though, how long it will last. She probably doesn't know what happened to me. It's better she didn't, or she start to treat me like everyone else did. I just can't let her find out.

"Morning Alice, what's that?" she said as I walked into work that day. It was around 7:00 and she was here before me, I doubted she's eaten anything.

"I brought some pastries for us to share,"

"Awesome do you have jelly-filled donuts?"

"Yup," I took the two donuts from the bag and handed them to her along with some napkins, "I know they're your favorite."

"Just like maple bear claws are yours" She took a bite of her breakfast, not even bothering to notice the stream of jelly running down her cheek.

We finished our food in minutes and went ahead with our work for today. You see the reason Miss Albright needed two sectartaries was that she was running for district attorney. That along with the different legal documents I had to type and proofread with her was too overwhelming for one person.

When it was just me to do all the work alone, I occasionally spent the time humming to myself. Now that I think about it, it was a bit worrisome. I would often talk with imaginary people in my head; some would be nice and come up with dozens of interesting stories, but, at times, they would tell me things I didn't want to hear.

'You're unhappy' they'd say.

'I'm perfectly happy' I'd reply.

'No you're not' they repeated, 'You've made yourself think that you're content with your boring life. You wake up, go to work, and go home. That's all you do. What happened to going to the park and looking at the new spring flowers? They make such lovely music Alice, why have you stopped listening?

'The flowers don't sing, they never did'

'They did four years ago. Remember the day Jervis took you to wonderland? The flowers sung, and the kept singing years afterward.'

'Until I went to Dr. Jared and he said it was all it my head'

'Oh the silly Bandersnatch doesn't know a thing.'

"Stop talking like that!"

I looked up and Caroline was staring at me… just like everyone else did.

"Alice, are you alright?"

"I-I'm sorry, I got to go."

I didn't know what to do after that, I just ran from her… like everything else in my life. I don't know if this was supposed to happen, but for whatever reason I ran straight to the break room. Thankfully no one was there, not only because of the tears that were now falling freely, but because I couldn't stop myself from banging into the table and toppling over a tea set.

Now, I'm surrounded by the little pieces of the china set. I see small top hats and rabbits and cats and hearts littered over checkerboard designs. Why do I always find myself falling right back into wonderland? Why can't I just forget?

"Alice,"

I lifted my head up and see Caroline looking down at me. She knelt down, handing me a tissue and hugged me. I continued to cry, and honestly I don't know when I stopped. All I know was that afterward my eyes hurt so much I couldn't even squint without them hurting.

"Alice you don't have to hide it anymore, I know what happened."

I kept my head buried into her shoulder, not wanting to look at her.

"How?" I practically whispered.

"I told you I wanted to be a mystery author right? So I thought what's a better place for inspiration than Gotham City? I read a lot of old newspaper articles in the library and ended up finding out about you a week ago."

"And you're not afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Of him coming back," I distanced myself from her, "If you read the article you know he didn't just do it to me, he brought other innocent people into it, and he'll harm anyone or anything to get to me, even you."

I don't know if I was really trying to make her leave, but either way I couldn't have her endangering herself without realizing it. I knew I should have just told her in the first place instead of pretending everything was okay. Everything was simpler in Wonderland

"Well…" she started. Her delayed response was torture, "Don't know what's going to happen… but it seems like you really just need a friend right now."

She held out her hand to help me get up.

"A-Are you sure?"

'Oh just stop talking Alice you'll scared her away'

"Gee, I don't know, let me think about it," She scrunched her face into a convoluted thinking pose that could make anyone feel better. I laughed and shook her out of her comedic mode.

"Caroline!"

"Yes, Alice I'm sure, you can always count on me if you need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

A month and a half. I've been working in that boring, stuffy office for a month and a half. I barely even know why I'm doing this, I mean, what's going to happen? I'm magically going to make Alice find hidden feelings for Jervis that she never realized before and then they'll both instantly fall in love? Please, I've never been one for romance. Even I'm in a strictly physical relationship with an egotistic, super OCD patient who won't stop asking riddles, and I assume that's not a healthy template for a couple. So what's the hope for these two?

Kind of wish I'd thought of all that before Alice and I became so close. I really do see why Jervis loves her. She's sweet, though slightly naïve for her age. I once had to stop her from giving a crackhead some money, she thought he was poor, then again he probably is. Still, she's seriously scarred from her experience with Jervis. I almost couldn't imagine him doing that, despite his frequent spouts of schizophrenia. I just don't know what to do anymore.

"Are you sure you're okay sleeping on the couch? You could defiantly have the bed if you want it."

"I'll be fine, thank you. It's really nice of you to let me stay here while my buildings being fumigated for roaches?

Now that was a boldface lie, the apartment I lived in was perfectly fine, but I thought that living together for a week of two could let me know a bit more about her.

"Sorry it's so small, I moved here after my fiancé and I broke up," she apologized while opening the door to the apartment.

Okay, so Alice already told me about her ex-fiancé Billy. Apparently, after her kidnapping, she had gone to see a psychologist to help her deal with the trauma of being completely controlled by a friend and co-worker. After a while she still couldn't forget anything that happened to her, and Billy just couldn't handle it. She didn't go into detail about it, but I guess that's best.

Her living room really was pretty small; it had a couch, table, rug, and TV, but not much else.

"You can put you're things in the closet there, I cleaned it out for you. I start making dinner, what do you like."

"Anything edible," I called out to her, putting a few of my clothes in the tiny closet.

Now, I know from personal experience that you don't invite someone into your home without cleaning up first. She could've gotten rid of anything she might not want me to see. Anything like that would most likely be in her bedroom.

"Hey Alice, where's your restroom?"

"Through my bedroom door over there." Hmm, lucky me.

I stepped into her room. It was a bit plain, a bed for one in the corner and a dresser next to it. I chuckled looking at her bed, where there sat a few stuffed animals. It was kind of cute. I picked up a bunny dressed in a little vest, and noticed the other too plushies. A rabbit, cat, and mouse, now doesn't that sound familiar?

When I shifted through her pillows I finally found something. A scrapbook. The first pages held pictures of what I could only assume was her old workplace, some even with Jervis. These where highly decorated with stickers and random little cut out shapes. Then, there weren't photos but newspaper clippings, all involving Jervis some way of another. Each one of those pages held decorations involving Alice in Wonderland; quotes, drawings, stickers, and anything else you could put. On the very last page it held a pendant. It was very simple, nothing but a pale blue stone in a gold setting.

"Caroline?" Oh no.

"Why are you…is that my book?"

In situations like these, with my hand stuck in the cookie jar, I'd usually run of fight, but this wasn't something I could just slop out of. I have to find a way to turn this on her.

"Yes… Alice, why do you have this?"

"I…you shouldn't be looking through my stuff."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you said you wouldn't keep things from me. So why this?"

She walked up to me and took the book from my hands, and stood there, trying not to look my in the eye.

"Because…You'd think I'm crazy."

"Alice, nothing's going to change my opinion of you."

"But," I took her by the shoulders and made her face me. She finally caved. "After what Jervis did, I never blamed him, even though everyone else did. I always thought it was my fault for not listening to him and what he tried to tell me. I felt so guilty and started to distance myself from everyone. I started talking to myself, and eventually something in my head responded. I went through therapy, pretended I was alright, but that feeling still stayed. I just wanted to leave… to go to Wonderland."

"But he's gone. Why would you let him effect you like this for so long?"

"I-I-I miss him," she cried, "he was my friend, and I let him be locked up. I let him become a criminal."

"Alice, let me propose something."


	7. Chapter 7

"Checkmate"

"Hmm… Oh, I suppose it is."

I glance down at our chessboard to see that Jonathan had, in fact, taken my king. Honestly, I hadn't been paying too much attention to the game until I saw the tiny white figurine in his hand. On most days when we'd play, we were evenly matched, with both winning about equally. But today...I just couldn't focus. Then, I noticed he was looking directly at me from across our finished game. I could already tell from his calculating eyes what he was going to ask.

"Jervis is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

It really is difficult to try to hide something from Jonathan; he's is very perceptive you know. Oh, but I don't want to tell him I had been thinking of Alice all this time. I had already spent three weeks in solitary, and I just didn't want to go back. Ever since I saw her, on that corner across the park, I was consumed by thoughts, memories of her, especially that smile of hers that radiated kindness to whomever it was given to. I already knew that he would only look at me sourly and give me a list of reasons why I should forget her and move on. Oh, but how could I? She was the love of my life; a day never passes without a fleeting thought of her.

"Actually, I-I'd rather not…"

"Jervis you can't fool me, I know you were thinking about her. Ever since you came back it was Alice this and Alice that, we're lucky the doctors finally got you into a state where you can speak without it being in quotes. What in the world happened while you were out with Eva? And I know you stayed with her because you couldn't stop talking about "The Dormouse"."

I really couldn't look at him at the moment; instead I focusing on the sleeve of my uniform. Hmm… was it always that color? I could've sworn it was a darker gray, but now it was more of a light steel-blue color. I think Dormouse once said she hated that color, it clashed with her skin. Personally, I-

"Jervis!"

I jumped, Jonathan doesn't usually yell at me. He may get very angry at times, but hardly ever enough to start yelling at me.

"I-I'm sorry Jonathan, I just can't stop thinking of her. Haven't you ever had someone that's just **always** on your mind?"

"No"

"… Partially on your mind?"

"Jervis look-"

"Tetch, get up." the gruff voice of an Arkham guard behind you is hardly ever a good sign. I looked up to see Gary, one of the more gentle guards, though really that's not saying much.

"Y-Yes?"

"You have some visitors here"

I looked over to Jonathan who was just as bewildered as I was.

"V-visitors, I have visitors, as in more than one?"

I was odd that to have one visitor, but two, this didn't make sense. Oh look there, stark raving mad and **I'm** the person talking about sense. But, who would want to visit me here? What could they possibly want?

"Yeah they're two girls over at the visitors' room, and if you don't hurry up, they'll get back in their right minds and leave."

Girls? Now that just makes it harder to know who they are. He positions my hands behind my back, as is customary for him, to insure I won't escape. That wasn't very necessary, as getting away was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment.

"Umm, mister guard? Did you uhh… s-see these girls?"

"One."

"What was she like?"

"She was black, with wavy hair and wearing orange." I don't think I know anyone fitting that description.

" What about the other girl?"

"I don't know, she was standing behind the other one the whole time"

"So you know nothing about her?"

"Nope… we're here."

I looked toward the steel door, it looked so cold and uninviting, as if it were designed to make a shiver run down your spine when you crossed through it. He pushed me straight into the room, and told me to go to booth two. I sat in the metal chair that was firmly bolted into the floor, able to tell how often this room was used by the cold, practically untouched seat. Across the glass window there was the girl he had described except… he hadn't told me about the hat she was wearing. It was a wonderfully crafted wide-rimmed sunhat with a simple orange ribbon tied around it and a plastic tiger lily in it. That hat reminded me of one I had made… but that wasn't possible, I made that hat for- A tap on the glass brought me from my thoughts, the woman on the other side was insistently pointing at the phone just right of me. I hesitantly picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Hi, Jervis," she said. She spoke softly and had a deep but decidedly feminine voice.

"Dormouse?" It was astounding, I could hardly recognize her. Her skin was darkened from a caramel type tone to a more chocolate one, and her hair, rather than short and jet black, was neck-length and dark brown. Slight changes were made to her face, and considering her strict abstinence from cosmetic surgery, I could only assume she molded the changes herself.

"Took you long enough, so I guess you're not talking in quotes anymore."

"Y-yes… the doctors were able to help me get out of that state." I looked down, sorry that I put her though all that trouble, even if I don't remember what that trouble was.

"So, you're not thinking about her anymore?"

"Well I… the hat I made looks lovely on you."

"Of course it does, but you haven't answered my question."

"Umm I… wait, how do you get in here?"

"I told them I was a family friend, and that the reason I didn't know about you being a criminal was because I had been traveling the world, and now I wanted to know how it happened."

"That's… very elaborate."

"Thank you, now are you finished changing the subject or will you answer the damn question?"

` "I… yes," I sighed in defeat. Dormouse was often the one trying to change the story, but she hardly ever let anyone else.

"Jervis what would you do if Alice was right here, and wanted to see you?"


	8. Chapter 8

"_Jervis what would you do if Alice was right here, and wanted to see you?" _

Alice? Here? No, that must be a joke. It's a cruel joke by someone pretending to be Dormouse. The Dormouse wouldn't do this to The Hatter, she tells us stories, and talks in her sleep, and, and she doesn't like it when Alice grows too fast in the courtroom. No, this can't be.

"Jervis," I turned to her, her worried face. No, this, this is Dormouse. All she wants is to tell a story. I should listen to her before she falls asleep, I don't have any tea to wake her up this time, "please don't freak out, but I found Alice and I got to know her. She's really nice, thoughtful, and upbeat, I see why you like her. But, she has a lot of things she wants to tell you, and I think it's about time you worked things out."

"But, Alice hates the Hatter," I told her solemnly. It's true, the Hatter and Alice never got along, and I was a fool to think they could.

"In the original maybe, but you're… the new adaption," she looked straight at me with such genuine compassion. She never does that to anyone, she says that showing emotions to people is a sign of weakness, and so she doesn't do it.

"Why even do all this?" Why would she? It's not like Dormouse to do something just out of the kindness of her heart. That's not to say she has no kindness, but Jonathan says she doesn't do anything without an ulterior motive, and though I always insist that she's our friend, a part of me can't stop thinking that he's right.

"Jervis, I just want you to be happy, at least someone here deserves to be."

"But, Alice hates the Hatter," I repeated

"I already told you, this one doesn't."

I felt time stand still, holding me in place, and forcing me to watch as Dormouse called Alice from the other room. Not only that but he was purposely going at a painful slow pace, making remember every single detail of Alice's entrance. From her golden hair, to her pale blue eyes, she looked just as beautiful as the day I first met her. The one thing stood out more than anything though, was the anxiety that showed of her face. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to see me, I just know she didn't. As soon as she held that phone to her ear I couldn't help but spew out anything and everything I've wanted to tell her for the past four years.

"-"

"Jervis stop!" she yelled. Surprised, I immediately stopped in the middle of my ranting apology. I've never heard my Alice shout, I would've never imagined that sweet voice of hers to be even get that loud.

"I didn't come to hear you say that you're sorry. I've already forgiven you for everything you've done. I just…I want to be the one to talk for once. I want someone to listen to me and to stop trying to give me a list of what's wrong with me," tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Jervis, you once told me that I was the only person who understood you, and you're the same for me. I never had to tell you what's wrong, you just knew, and you came to help me. You're the only one that's never had a problem with my voice or the way I just couldn't help but listen into conversations or that sometimes I'd talk to myself. You just accepted it, and I never appreciated that."

Alice came here for that? This angel came to the dark recesses of Arkham to tell me that she loves… no, appreciates me. As a friend. That's enough, right? Yes, the fact Alice would bless me with her presence willingly is more than I deserve. I want her back in my life, even if it's just as a friend.

"Jervis, are you alright? You haven't said anything." I honestly didn't know what to say at that moment. What could I possibly say in a situation like this? She looked down to the table top.

"I guess, I should just leave n-"

"No!" I cried, "Alice please, don't leave me, not again." She smiled, oh how I've missed her smile.

"I'll visit every Saturday."

"I'd… like that, very much."

"I'll see you next week."

"Wait, before you leave, how did you meet that woman that was here earlier."

"That's Caroline Lewis, she and I work together. In fact, she was the one that convinced me to come see you. Oh and don't tell anyone, but she lied and told the people running the Asylum that she's writing an article on you and me."

"That's very elaborate; she must be a good friend to do all this."

"She really is."

**Here's the newest chapter, I just wanted to say, thank you to Morgomir and MissBliss8527 for the reviews of this story. They really help me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter up, this is where it really gets heavy. And to MissBliss8527, yes, she was Dormouse, and Caroline, and Eva, she goes through disguises a lot. **

"So you've started dancing again?" Alice nodded excitedly. Just last week she had told him about a community theater that put on seasonal plays. She had been very hesitant of it; you see it's been a while since she danced in public. When she told Jervis though, his face lit up, he thought it was a wonderful idea. With two people urging her, she really had no choice.

"Yes, I almost forgot how much I loved it until Caroline insisted I volunteer at that local theater, and when you pushed me into it. We're going again tonight." Though it was true that she loved it in the theater, this was the highlight of her weekend. Being here, with Jervis, his shy sweet demeanor was so endearing to her. Sometimes she'd forget they were in an asylum, behind a cold glass that you couldn't just walk through.

"I would love see you perform, but my current situation makes it a bit… difficult." Still, reality always crept up every once in awhile to taunt them.

"Yeah, well, I could show you a few photos; we have a performance next month. It's a ballet, and Caroline did a surprisingly good job with the costumes." She smiled brightly.

"Alice you are positively glowing, I'm glad to see you doing something you love." He was very genuinely happy for her, she got to do something she had wanted to for so long, but in the end she could leave and enjoy it, while he was stuck here, without her.

"Honestly, I don't think you could've done it without you." She replied, playing with something around her neck, obscured from his view by her high coat collar.

"Done what?" he stuttered, unsure of her answer.

"Move on. Jervis all this time, I've been told to avoid you, but when it's finally brought you back into my life that's...helped me. It's so upside-down, but then again, so many out-of-the-way things have happened lately."

"You, you read it?" Jervis could hardly contain his joy and surprise at her quote. Alice, **his **Alice, was reciting the words of Wonderland. It was one of his sweetest dreams come true.

"Actually, I read it a long time ago, but funny thing about time; he seems to make some of us forget things after awhile." She giggled, speaking to Jervis as if a residence of his world her whole life.

"Yes, he does that sometimes. He's also very spiteful, making it tea time for so long, why I almost didn't know what day of the month it was." He stood up straighter, with a confidence he never showed outside his own imagination.

"I don't know. It's not all bad. During tea time, we can talk, sing, and tell stories and riddles, we wouldn't have to worry about anything else." Oh, to be in Wonderland, where nothing is logical, but everything makes sense.

"Except the trial."

"Oh yes, that dreadful trial, who do you think stole the tarts?"

"Well, the knave was suspicious, but I think the lizard had something to hide while he was in that jury." She never should have trusted the lizard. How he played with her emotions made her want to eat a piece of mushroom and kick him up a chimney.

"You know, I completely agreed with you Mr. Hatter. There was something not right about him, but that's old news." Her arms were crossed and her eyes were far from our simple world. She was slipping into his land.

"How is it old news? Shouldn't news be new?" Yes, that only made sense.

"Probably, though that's not what I meant."

"Then you should say what you mean."

"And mean what I say?"

"Yes, well no... What were we talking about?" They laughed together at his absentminded question. How fun it was in Wonderland, how great they were together.

"Miss Pleasance, visiting hours are over." Oh, but the voice of the real world, as cruel as it is, always kept quiet the laughter of the wonderfully mad.

"Oh really," Alice's face fell when she turned to see Jervis's psychologist, Dr. Joan Leland, at the door of the visiting room. She spun back to Jervis, who gave her a small smile, sad to see her go. She returned it and said goodbye, "Well, I'll see you next week Jervis."

"Yes, and maybe next time, you'll join the dance?" She didn't have a clear clue of what that meant, so why did a part of her still want to say yes.

"I don't know, maybe." Alice bid him farewell and made her way to the exit. Usually a guard would escort her through the winding hallways of the asylum, but today the doctor was the one to lead her out. It felt strange having a psychologist so close to her; it felt as if she was judging every little action, every single step. She tried not to let out a sigh of relief when they reached the asylum entrance.

"I'll see you on Saturday Dr. Leland," she said as cheerfully as she could. The doctor stopped her, hesitant about something.

"Miss Plea- Alice I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep coming," she finally stated.

"What?" Why would she say that? Neither Alice nor Jervis had done anything wrong.

"It's just… you know how we said that we didn't know how seeing you would affect Jervis."

"Yes"

"Well, after sometime we thought it could help him. He could stop seeing you as a possession, and putting you on a pedestal. Right now, I think you're just making it worse by talking to him like that," Dr. Leland explained.

"Like what?" Alice didn't like where this was going.

"Like you're in Wonderland Alice, I think it would be best that you both stay away from each other." She spoke softly, not wanting to upset Alice, but firmly enough to get her point across

"But Doctor, I can't. You-you just have to understand, my life is better because of Jervis. I don't want to lose him, not again. I need him… **I love him,**" Alice was pleading with her now, a look of desperation in her eyes. She couldn't just stop visiting him so suddenly, he wouldn't be able t take it. They needed each other. They were the Hatter and Alice; they belonged with one another like a watch and butter, the very best butter.

"Alice, you can't let what he did influence you like this. He kidnapped you, controlled you, and he could've done worse if he hadn't been stopped. That's not love Alice, that's **obsession**."

"And what if I don't care?" she stood her ground defiantly. "He makes me happy and I do the same for him."

"Alice, you're no longer allowed in Arkham. I'm sorry, but it's for your own good." The doctor left her outside alone. She grasped the pendant around her neck, a light blue stone in a simple gold setting. Alice was let alone, all alone, to create her own pool of tears.

**By the way, the part about her being a dancer is a bit of actor allusion, as her voice actress, Kimmy Robertson, was also one. **


	10. Chapter 10

Rebecca had been at her desk for quite a few hours. This new case had been taking so much of her time. Looking through her file for practically the twelfth time today, she thought now would be a perfect time for a coffee break. Hopefully she could get into the break room, get her drink, and get back to her case. She didn't exactly see herself as a workaholic, but whenever she really got into something, she could hardly put it down without finishing.

Walking through her door she noticed something out of the ordinary. Alice and Caroline weren't talking. It wasn't particularly that strange, but she had gotten so used to their chatter on the other side of her door. She peeked around the corner to see Caroline working diligently, sorting papers into their proper places. Alice was nowhere in sight.

"Caroline, where's Alice?"

"She wasn't feeling well," she said blankly, avoiding eye contact. Rebecca had a feeling that wasn't all.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, she wouldn't come out of her room when I made her breakfast, then again I might've locked myself in a room too if I had to eat my pancakes," Caroline laughed, trying to lighten the mood. She never seemed to take much seriously.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

"Maybe you're paranoid, I'm sure Alice is alright."

"That just it Caroline, I don't think she is," Rebecca was sure her worker was hiding something. If Alice was in trouble, she wanted to know, "Ever since she started working here I've done my best to make her feel welcome, safe. "

"So you know?"

"Of course I do, it's one of the reasons I hired her."

"Because she knew what it was like to deal with criminals?"

"No, if that was it I could've been just as well off with anyone that's been held up at gunpoint, which is unfortunately a lot."

"So what was it?" Rebecca looked down, gripping her cane tightly. It's been a while since she told anyone. It seemed to get harder each time.

"I know how hard it is to be in her position. When something like that happens to you, you just can't just forget it," she swallowed, her voice got caught in her throat, "It's the fact that you became another person's obsession. You were an object to them, a game, and it felt like their eyes were leering at you from every corner."

"Ms Albright, are you okay?" Caroline was gently pushing her into a seat now; knowing how hard it was for her boss to stand on her feet for too long.

"Yes, I'm fine," She looked up to her smiling sadly, "but I think you look a little tired, why don't you go home for today?"

"Don't you need me here?"

"I think I'll be fine, besides I think Alice needs you more right now"

"Thank you Ms. Albright," she hurriedly got her things and left the room. A few seconds later though, she poked her head through the doorway. "By the way, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Its okay" Rebecca responded, used to the generic apology.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was it?" That was bold of her; most would just let her attacker be a mystery to spare her feelings.

"I think the level of professionalism has been pushed enough for now, don't you?" She said with a sly smile.

"I guess." Caroline said, not really satisfied with the answer. Still she respected her privacy and left to see to Alice.

"I hope you get through this Alice," Becky finally whispered to herself, forgetting about her coffee. A fleeting image of two glowing green eyes sent shivers down her spine, "I know I never did."

Caroline reached her shared apartment with Alice. Although neither had ever brought it up, they sort of ended up as roommates in their time together. Because of that, Alice had given Caroline her own key to the place. She opened the door quickly, not even bothering notice how the contents of her purse fell all over the floor as she flung in down. She had heard crying, and sure enough Alice was on the couch, curled tightly into a ball, crying her eyes out. She immediately reacted.

"Alice, Alice sweetie, what's wrong?" Caroline held onto Alice, rocking her back and forth as if she were a two year old.

"They, they- She couldn't even get the second word out before she started a new fit of tears. Caroline pulled her from her shoulder making sure their eyes met.

"Alice, look at me. Who are **they**?"

"The people… at the asylum, they said I can't see Jervis again." Alice had stopped crying, but she was still clinging to Caroline for dear life.

"What?" Caroline was steaming. They couldn't do that! Don't those idiots realize how important this was to them both?

"I can't believe I let my hopes up; I was so stupid to think this would last. What is he going to do without me, what am I going to do?" Alice finally, allowed herself to say. Though she was still angry, Caroline knew there wasn't much else to do but initiate her plan. If Alice would agree, that is.

"Alice, tell me, how do you feel about Jervis." Alice was surprised by her question, but that didn't stop her from answering truthfully.

"I-I love him."

"How much do you love him?"

"From here all the way down the rabbit hole to Wonderland." She responded with more confidence.

"Well I don't know the exactly distance to that, but I do know that that's a long fall."

"It doesn't matter though; I'll never be able to see him again," Alice looked so downhearted, so sincere, she just might say yes.

"Maybe you can see him again."

"How?"

"Alice, I'm telling you right now it's not an easy decision," Caroline grasping her friends hands, and looked straight at her, trying to let her know just how important her answer would be.

"What is it?" She was beginning to get impatient.

"Would you be willing to give up everything; you're job, apartment, and ties to family and friends, for him," she asked, all remnants of her joking nature gone.

"Caroline what are you talking about?"

"Breaking him out, that way you two can be together, but there's risk, and you need to make a decision."

"Breaking him out, but that's crazy, we could get caught or killed or- Wait, was she actually considering this?

"So what I'm hearing is that you're in?"

"Even if I said yes, hypothetically, how could this possibly work? I mean, we're not exactly expert criminals." Well, now's a better time than any Caroline reasoned. This will have to be gentle, timed right… oh screw it, I'll just be blunt.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but I've done my share of misdeeds." Well, Alice wasn't **as** shocked as she'd expected. She had scooted to the other end of the couch, away from her, but other than that she was taking surprising well. I'd didn't mean she wasn't afraid.

"Caroline you're…"

"Not named Caroline, sorry."

"But then, who are you?"

"Evangelina Torrez at your service," she introduced with her hand out, "otherwise known as The Black Rose or La Rosa Negra as I prefer."

"You're a, and you're living with, and you've killed…"

"Yes, I've done some of things that I'm not proud of," she admitted, "But that's not important right now, what is important is that you decide what you want. Do you want a boring life of filing, and watching television, or a life with Jervis?

Alice had calmed down at that. Despite her common sense telling her that she shouldn't listen to a word this **criminal** said, she couldn't help remembering. She loved Jervis. She loved him so much. The question was, would she become a criminal for him?

**For those that may not know, Rebecca, or Becky, is a character from Scarecrow New year's ebvil, mistress of fear.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I just… want to go back to wonderland," she whispered.

"I'll take you Alice, just trust me."

"I finally finished."

"Really, let me see." Alice looked over her shoulders to the mess of fabric on the sewing table. After Alice had agreed to go with Eva, they'd been living in a small apartment for the past week. It was only three days ago that Alice decided she was ready to get Jervis. She wanted it to be on Saturday.

"Now, now Alice, proper girls need to be patient," Eva playfully chastised.

"You sound like my mother."

"Well, it's true. Now come on and try it on." She stood and held up a custom made Alice dress. The main part was a solid sky blue off-the-shoulders dress that came down mid thigh. There was a very light lilac apron with a low v-neck that tied around the hips. Completing the outfit, there were over-the-knee stockings that match the apron, black heeled mary-janes along with a black ribbon and mask, and lastly, a strange necklace that seemed to look like a shirt-collar. Even though it was really nice, Alice was a little unsure about it.

"Don't you think it's a bit… revealing?"

"Yeah a little, but that's what makes it perfect. Who would expect the mild mannered conservative Alice Pleasance to be wearing something like that?" Eva made sense, but she was still nervous about it. Still, she swallowed her fear and tried it on. She hadn't expected it fit her so well, or make her feel so confident.

"It fits amazingly," she said, stepping out of the bathroom and showing it off

"And you look amazing, not a great as me but still," Eva had also changed into her wonderland outfit. She was wearing a brown leotard, yellow vest, and orange cropped jacket. She also had on large mouse ears and a brown tail attached to her leotard. She had stopped disguising as Caroline Lewis, and Alice could see what she really looked like. Her skin was a caramel brown now that she had stopped using a homemade tanning solution to darken her skin, and her real hair was jet black and cut short.

"Well I'm not done yet," Alice said. She walked over to a cabinet, pulled out her pendant and tied it around her neck so it rested neatly in her shirt-collar.

"Now you're ready," Eva said. She put a hand on Alice's shoulder when she saw that her friend was frowning at her own reflection.

"What's wrong?"

"I just, it reminds me a little of the one Jervis made, except it's not purple."

"I've been wondering about that," Eva said in her most upbeat tone, "Why'd he make it purple? Was he worried about copyright or something?"

"Purple's my favorite color, specifically lavender," Alice said. She had never noticed before how Jervis had incorporated something about her into his wonderland. Even in such a delusional state, as others say, Jervis had still thought of her. She wanted him back soon

"That's so sweet; you know I could make you one in lavender if you want."

"No, that would take too much time. I think I'm ready, tonight's the night." Yes, today was Saturday; in fact, she was supposed to be at the asylum right now. She was supposed to be with him.

"Alright I'll call my uncle Tony, tell him we'll be stopping by for some supplies."

"Angelita, it's been so long." a man in around his fifties had come to hug Eva as tightly as he could. He was short, hardly 5'3, but it was obvious that he had been a much stronger man in his youth.

"Why are you dressed like a squirrel?" He asked referring to her attire. She had insisted they wear their costumes to her Uncle's, something about it being hard to put on the tail again.

"I'm a dormouse Uncle Tony." Though he wasn't really her uncle, she had gotten used to calling him that when she was little. He may sell his inventions and things to other people now, but he used to work with her father as a thug.

Back then Eva didn't know what her father had been doing, and had become close to many of his associates, many of whom had no kids of their own and were happy to see the smiling face of the eleven year old girl. Once she did find out, she had broken ties with them, but in recent years she had found some of her closest family friends, like Tony, and they were all too glad to show her the ways of crime. At times, it seemed like they really were family

"This isn't for some guy with a kink is it?" She could deal without the over protectiveness though.

"No… well technically yes but he's into Alice over there," she pointed to her friend, who up until then had been standing behind her, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, kid, Antonio Adario." He held out his hand to her, and she shook it out of politeness

"Alice Pleasance."

"Oh, so you're the girl Eva told me about, don't worry we'll get your man out," He smiled before turning back to Eva.

"You know this reminds me of the time your dad was caught by this gang and you're mom hired a group to get him back; she ended up going herself and stabbing their boss," he chuckled at his memories. What was sweet nostalgia for him though, was a bit of horror for Alice, it made her just a bit queasy. Eva pulled back her uncle by his coat.

"Tony could you not scared the poor girl, she's new to this."

"Wait, you're bringing a newbie on a breakout?" He was surprised; he thought he'd taught her better than that. "Where is it anyway?"

"Arkham."

"You mean the nut house?" She glared, reminding him that she was an Arkham local. He quickly apologized for his mistake.

"Look she chose this, she needs this, so could you just help us?"

"Is there any money in it for you?"

"As a matter of fact, no, it's just what you said; the love between them reminds me of mami and papi, "she replied indignantly. Despite her anger, he knew what she really meant.

"I miss them too; they were the most honest, likable crooks I'd ever met."

"They weren't crooks," she muttered. She hated when they referred to as that, like they were nothing but scum.

"Hey don't touch those." Tony suddenly yelled. She turned to see Alice swiftly putting her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." She said with her head held down.

"Those are bombs, not only do they go off if you push them; they're covered in little spines so you can't touch them without these specially made gloves," He explained pointing at a pair of thick white gloves.

"They just reminded me of the hedgehogs at the Queen of Heart's party," she whispered back.

"Regular Alice in Wonderland, aren't you?" He really could stay mad long, the girl reminded him of Eva as a little girl, so innocent.

"Uncle Tony we're in a bit of a rush so could we do this quick," Eva hurried him to the other side of the room. He held up two orange spray cans.

"Here are your canisters of sleep gas that Benny made."

"Good old Uncle Benny," she sighed, thinking of her brilliant but silly chemist of an uncle.

"Care to explain the new choice of weapon? You usually prefer the vine or thorn knives," Though he didn't necessarily mind the change, it was safer at least; Eva had always had a thing for sharp objects, just like her mom.

"I though these were more appropriate for the situation. Thanks Uncle Tony."

"Your welcome, just be careful."

"I will. Come on Alice, time to go." She pulled he friend by the arm to lead her to their car.

"Oh, right good bye Mr. Adario it was nice meeting you," she waved, still very well mannered.

"Likewise kid."


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter of the Story. Enjoy**

Arkham Asylum stood; cold, uninviting, perched on top of a hill so everyone within a mile could feel the omnipresent chill in the air. Its stone walls held some of the most insane people you could ever meet, many criminals of the darkest nature. Whether they cried or screamed or laughed, their madness was locked up, not so tightly, behind an iron gate. So, why in the world would two women decide to scale it in the dead of night?

Eva and Alice had reached Arkham art around ten, parking a ways away from the actually building. They crept to the gate, which was almost twice their height.

"Okay Alice, this takes a level of strength and grace to pull off alone so I'm going to lift you up and over the gate. "

"Umm, Eva…" Eva looked up to see Alice already sitting on the top of the metal fence.

"Alice how did you get up there?"

"I climbed," she stated and with a bit of pride added, "You didn't think someone who wanted to me a dancer all her life would be weak did you?"

"No, but I was hoping you were at least weaker than me," her friend grumbled as she pulled herself over the gate, with very little of the grace she had spoken of before.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a comedy?" Eva asked when she finally landed on the grounds of the Asylum, covered in dirt and leaves.

"I thought this was more of a drama," Alice responded, finding the situation a bit more serious, though still finding time to joke with her friend.

"A dramedy then." Suddenly, they heard a sound and hid behind a bush about five from the building. A guard on the nightshift had come by, searching around the place for anything that could potentially mean escape for the inmates. He flashed a light around for a bit before rounding the corner to check the other side.

"So how are we going to get inside?" Alice whispered once he'd left and they stood next to Arkham's west wing wall.

"Well, I've never broken **into** Arkham**, **but I've gotten out before. There are a couple of guards out here, I think I can knock one out, get his keys, and get the sleeping gas into the air vents. In that time we-

"Run!" Alice had taken a hold of Eva arm and was rushing to get away from the wall. They had gotten about ten feet before a small explosion had blown a lot of the stone away.

"What the hell was that?" Eva yelled, still holding her arms above her head.

"I took some of your Uncles bombs, I thought they'd come in handy." Alice said getting up.

"Alice, that was sneaky, dangerous, and life threatening," Eva shouted, "And it was brilliant! Let's go!"

The moment they went through the entrance Alice had made, practically half of the Arkham staff had come to see what happened. Eva reacted by giving most of them a face full of sleeping gas that instantaneously knocked them out. With so many people she knew that they had to split up if they had any chance of finding Jervis.

"Alice, go find Jervis, take this," She cried, throwing Alice one of the gas canisters.

"Thank you," she yelled back, dodging most of the crowd, and gassing the rest. She had no qualms about who she passed; all she cared about was finding Jervis. Where could her hatter be? At last, she had gotten to a corridor that was calmer than the rest. Most of the cells were empty; the first that she gotten to had a man in a straight jacket, mumbling something about waiting.

He had shaggy reddish brown hair and a hooked nose. She recognized him from a newspaper clipping she had, he had worked with Jervis on a robbery a couple of years back. He was The Scarecrow.

The man stared at her darkly before asking, "Are you Alice?" She nodded.

"He's at the end of the hall." She remembered to thank him before running to see Jervis. Through the solid glass wall, she saw him. Her hatter was resting on a cot, completely unaware of the commotion outside his little cell. Alone, he sadly muttered to himself the words of his world.

"Jervis," she called, knocking on his glass loudly. He lifted his head to see Alice.

"That can't be Alice," he thought. The doctors had said that Alice wouldn't come. What was that she was holding? Was that a hedgehog? Oh, I get it! She came to play croquet! Wait, what was that! Alice… she exploded the glass. I'm free. The blast hadn't hurt Jervis, but it did pull him out of wonderland.

"Alice, how are you-

"Come on, no time to explain, we have to go." He followed her quickly down the passageway, both desperately searching for an exit in all this mess. All of a sudden, a guard blocked their way, looking down on them, especially Alice.

"End of the line girly." He forcibly seized her arm, and she yelped in pain, making her drop her can of sleep gas. She tried her hardest to shake him off, with no anvil. Then, Jervis took it upon himself to attack the man. He struck a blow right in the side of the man's face, managing to floor him.

"Don't you dare touch her you cad," he glared. Turn to Alice with a comforting hand.

"Come Alice, I know the quickest way out."

"No, we have to go this way, we have to get Dormouse."

Picking up her container, they ran back toward the west wing. They found Eva fighting off security, an empty can on her ground near her. She was outnumbered, so when a man snuck up on her and locked her arm behind her back, she was done. She struggled to keep stalling for time, but once she saw Alice with Jervis she shouted.

"Go, hurry before they get to you, I'll be fine."

Hearing that, they kept going, knocking out who ever was in their way. The sirens were blaring and the search lights were exposing the escaping inmates. The couple was no longer worried about being discreet; they just ran as fast as they could to avoid imprisonment. Thankfully, they reached Alice's car while the police was busy with the rest of the chaos.

"We're safe," Alice sighed, "for now."

"Alice what in the-

"I'll tell you everything once we get to the apartment."

The gloomy little cell that Eva now occupied was cold and dark, probably the worst on Arkham, not that that's hard. She guessed it was appropriate punishment for starting such a riot. Many of the rouges had gotten out because the west wing was where there were held, so now Gotham would have to deal with them for quite a while. Maybe that's why the Dark Knight had decided to grace her with his presence.

"Hey, Batman," she smiled, still retaining her lack of appropriateness. He didn't react to that, instead focusing on his main objective.

"That was Alice wasn't it."

"Well of course that was Alice. I mean, the dress, hair, ribbon, who else was that girl supposed to be dressed as?" She sneered.

"You know what I mean."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, if you're endangering her life, I swear you'll be out of here and into a real prison before morning." He was beginning to lose his patience, if Alice was in The Mad Hatter's clutches, she may not have much time.

"Oh, but I can't going to real prison, I'm a loon. Who else would break into the place she tried to get out of." He stared her down, tired of her jokes

"Look Batman, Alice wasn't controlled or forced into this; she did it out of her own free will. She's in love with Jervis, and if you paid more attention to the Asylum's visiting records, you might have been able to stop that." He left with a swish of his cloak and not another word. Eva smile faded, she prayed that Batman didn't find them. She wasn't about to let him ruin all her hard work.

"So what really happened?" The voice of The Scarecrow traveled through her wall.

"Like I said, they're in love," she responded simply.

"I didn't think you were one for sentiment like that," he jeered, making a hidden mention of her inner kindness, something she hated bringing up.

"It wouldn't hurt you to try to find someone, now that Jervis is gone, you're one of the few guys here without a special someone," she returned with her own blow.

"On that subject, Edward is mad that I won't bother with his riddles anymore. Could you do something about that?"

"I'm not going to sleep with him every time you guys fight, he needs a different ego boost. Maybe, if you had a girlfriend you'd appreciate what a girl has to go through to keep a man happy."

"And, who would you suggest?"

"Well, there was my boss at the firm, she's got some psychological issues, but I think you'd like that."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Alice, I can't believe I'm here with you." After Alice had made him stay silent in the car, just in case, Jervis was aching to tell her how he felt.

"Me neither, no glass, no bars, just us," She made a motion towards him, holding out her hand to his cheek. Even beneath the fabric of the think gloves she had taken, she was glad to be holding Jervis, really holding him.

"But why, why would you do this?" He hadn't moved, but he looked at her questioningly, still astonished by this whole ordeal.

"For this," she said, tearing up, "I wanted to be with you again. They were going to take you away and keep you in that cell forever, and I wouldn't be able to see you again. "

"So that's why you didn't visit me," he felt himself start to cry too, "I was worried something happened, the doctors said you wouldn't be coming, and it… it broke my heart. I thought you didn't like me anymore." He looked down, not wanting those horrible feelings to creep up again. For four years, he had thought that Alice was frightened of him, that she would never want to see him again. Now that he had recently gained back her acceptance, he didn't want to imagine her hating him again.

"No Jervis, I could never stop liking you," she swallowed, "I love you"

"You…" his voice was caught in his throat.

"Love you, Jervis, I love you." He leapt for joy.

"Oh, Callooh Callay what a frabjous day! She loves me! You love me!" He started dancing around the room, spinning and waltzing with an imaginary partner, despite Alice being right there. It was comical and slightly strange, yet Alice couldn't help but give a loving smile.

"Jervis you act as if I killed the Jabberwocky." She held his hand, hoping that that would keep him from breaking the coffee table.

"No," He wrapped his arms around her waist, thrilled that she, in turn, placed hers around his neck, "this, this is a million times more amazing. This is the most wonderful moment of my life.

"Mine too," She buried herself deep into his shoulder, never wanting to move from this position.

"Alice?" he asked. She answered with a soft hum, "Will you join the dance?" She gazed into his eyes, completely sure of her response now.

"Of course. What would a hatter be without his Alice?"

"Very miserable, I'll admit."

And they swayed, each humming a little tune to one another. Alice and her Hatter.


End file.
